


The Emotional Journey

by Teddy_Feathers



Series: Sad Thoughts and Happy Endings [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to The Long Road to a Happy Ending. Not necessary to read the other though. Just wanted to express what was going on in characters heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chara

**Author's Note:**

> Chara's emotional state after a genocide run, but now in Frisk's head as they complete a Pacifist run. I believe I just wanted drama.

They used to be strong. They could remember that clearly enough. The anger, the satisfaction that dark and violent emotion gave them. The cutting word, the burning look, the harmful touch. It had been easy and easy felt good. People feared them back then and that felt important.

Then one day they weren’t alone. Not being alone made things hard. Made things complicated. Made things hurt. They were used to being the cause of pain, not feeling it. They tried to get back into the swing of things…They went too far. Couldn’t help it really. They just wanted that feeling of power back, that feeling that they thought was happiness. But not being alone brought back all the things they had taken for granted and lost.

They hated losing.

There was pain in remembering, there was pain in regret. There was pain in not being able to grasp that greatness that you once had. There was pain in thinking that perhaps you were never great. There was simply pain and they did not like that.

With companionship came fear. Fear that they would go back to being alone again. Alone without really knowing what they felt or why. No one to balance out or stabilize them. Alone in the storm of their emotions without a rock to cling to. Perhaps being alone was the hell they thought they had been avoiding.

Occasionally there were more pleasant moments. Moments where they almost forgot what swirled around in the depths of their mind. They would be enjoying themselves almost, almost lighthearted, almost innocent again…before it hit them again how alone they really deserved to be, but weren’t. Weren’t all because of a single soul that dared to hope they might be worth saving.

They knew they didn’t deserve it though. The small moments of freedom from themselves. The belief that inside there was some to save. There wasn’t anymore. Just anger and hurt and destruction. They couldn’t stop the pain… It ate them up inside, they had just numbed themselves to it before. Distracted their mind with a singular goal and carved a swath of excitement towards it. They lashed out, they destroyed – if they cared it would only hurt more. So they didn’t.

Nothing they did really mattered anyways. Never counted in the long run. No one else mattered to them or felt real… There was distance between them and others. No one could really get close. Then one person did.

It was sudden. Unexpected. It brought back the things they had driven away. The things they didn’t want to think about. It hurt yes, but it also felt good. They were sharing everything they were with someone and that someone just took it all and accepted it. Forgave. They hadn’t even known they wanted that.

There were still times of pain and anger. Where they hated this new ‘friend’ for forcing them to care, making everything matter, giving them something real to focus on. There were times they wanted nothing else but to eradicate these emotions and the cause of it.

They were determined to stay the same, to stay safe in their little ball of unfeeling violence. But their friend dared to hope for something more from them…and as much as they loathed them for it…There was a part of them that loved them for it as well.


	2. Undyne

She was used to being alone. But she didn’t let it get her down. She didn’t let anything get her down. She was a tough as claws warrior woman after all. However, her loud and brash attitude tended to keep others away. It was …hard sometimes. But she was tough. Tough with a chip on her shoulder and something to prove.

And boy did she prove it. Fought the toughest guy in the underdark, trained until one day she managed to knock him down. Suddenly she wasn’t alone anymore – not really. She was captain of the Royal Guard and that meant something. People looked up to her now. And her personality didn’t get in the way as much. But with great responsibility came an even stronger thirst to prove herself.

It wasn’t that she wanted to have people need her, or that her life wasn’t already more than she ever thought she’d get… Instead it was that she was passionate in her care of others. It hadn’t been good enough for her to be alone, she had wanted something better for herself, worked for it and gotten it. Now it wasn’t enough for those she cared about to be trapped in the underdark. Was killing kids a great answer? No… But it was the only one they had.

So she worked hard and they were only seven souls away. But it was hard. Hard because instead of her personality being off putting, she herself had to keep people at arms-length. It wasn’t like she could tell anyone what they were doing. They’d be horrified even though it _had_ to be done. So again she found herself alone.

Back in the place she had started, all her work amounting to nothing. Alone. And it was hard.

But maybe not. It wasn’t exactly the same. Friends once made didn’t leave you alone no matter how much she wanted them to at times. She pushed and pushed and pushed and somehow they pushed right back into her life. Sure she was tough…maybe having help would make her stronger.


End file.
